


夺命三明治

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>镜像Kirk邀请镜像Spock吃他做的三明治，或者说，这是学习外星生物学的错误方式。</p>
            </blockquote>





	夺命三明治

某个安静无事的夜晚，在帝国企业号舰长James Kirk的舱房中。

 

“Spock，这是地球的传统食物，葡萄花生酱三明治。”Kirk看见Spock依旧不为所动，“我亲自做的，你不尝尝嘛……？”Spock挑起一边的眉毛。“James，严格意义上来说你并不能把食品复制机生产的食物称为你‘亲自做的’。”

 

Kirk恼怒的压下咆哮的冲动。“Spock！”他有些挫败的指着盘子里人畜无害的小小的三明治，“就是……尝一口好吗？！”Kirk顿了顿，“你要不放心我也可以先吃。”他瞟了一眼对方，伸手拿了一块切好的三明治。

 

“那是不必要的，James。”Kirk看着Spock虽然有些抗拒但依旧没有犹疑的也拿了一块三明治，心中偷偷暗喜。每次Kirk对Spock于他的信任表现出一丝怀疑，他都能用这招让Spock服从他的意愿。他咬了一口三明治。“嗯……复制机把味道还原的还可以，就是面包太硬了，咳咳。”Kirk把剩下的一小块塞进嘴里，然后给他俩一人倒了一杯酒。“Spock，你觉得味道如何？”当Kirk用酒润了嗓子后，他问道。

 

Spock在Kirk的注视下细细的嚼了几秒，咽了下去，这才开口说话。“我发现这味道……极其有趣。”他顿了顿，仿佛是在回味，“花生酱和葡萄酱的甜味并不能完美的融合，但这也创造出了一种独特的味觉体验。”Spock低头，又咬了一口三明治。Kirk微笑，把Spock刚刚的一大段话自动翻译成两个字——“好吃”。

 

这时Spock突然咳了一下。“Spock？”Kirk问道。“我没事，James，”Spock接过Kirk递的酒，眉头微皱，“可能这面包确实有些不尽人意……”Spock喝了一口酒，把嘴里的食物送了进去。Kirk注视着Spock放下了酒杯，身形微僵。“Spock，你还好吗？”Kirk一只手覆上Spock的胳膊，眼神困惑又关切。

 

“我并无大碍，Ja……”话还没说完Spock就必须喘口气，这反常令Kirk脑中突然警铃大作。他看着Spock喘了一下，之后又花更大的力气呼吸了几下，一丝伴着呼吸的肺部杂音令二人惊恐万分。

 

“Jim我……我喘不上……”还没等Spock说完，Kirk就立刻扶着Spock躺在了床上，“现在好些了吗？”他看着Spock在窒息的恐慌中摇了摇头，“不，我……”Spock挣扎着起身，Kirk扶着他坐在床上，Spock向前佝偻着，每一次呼吸都比上次更费力。

 

“我，我去找Bones！”Kirk捏了下Spock的肩膀，迅速跑到个人终端前，用微颤的手掌拍开了通讯器。“Bones！立刻到我的房间！现在！紧急事件！”在听到McCoy的回答后，Kirk立即切断了通讯，跑回到Spock身边，在他面前跪了下来。

 

“哦Spock……我，我不知道会这样。”Kirk紧紧的攥着Spock的手慌乱的解释着，在发现对方更加呼吸困难后，他像是被电着一样松开了那双手，转而握着瓦肯人被衣料覆盖的手腕。“McCoy马上就过来了，你会没事的，Spock，你不会有事的……我真的很抱歉，Spock……我没想……”Kirk的自责被Spock呼吸时愈发刺耳的杂音所打断，恐惧在他的心中蔓延——不止是对Spock性命的担忧，更甚的是……失去他好不容易赢得的，瓦肯人的信任。

 

终于，Kirk舱房的门铃响了，门外的叫喊声中有一个熟悉的南方口音。

 

***

 

刚刚被扎了几针的Spock坐在床上，脸上扣着一个多功能便携式医疗面罩，做着雾化。他看着办公桌旁正被McCoy医生训斥的Kirk，颇为惊讶的发现后者竟然一句都没有反驳。片刻后，McCoy结束了和Kirk的谈话（责备），走到了Spock面前。“这回多亏了你那瓦肯生理，你的过敏反应并不算严重。我给你打的几针基本能缓解你的症状，但是你还需要再做雾化来彻底解决你的问题。以后不许吃任何跟花生沾边的东西，因为你对那该死的玩意过敏，记住了吗？”

 

Spock抬头盯着McCoy，时间长到让医生知道他那教训小孩儿的口气对他没有作用，之后才点了点头。McCoy叹了口气，拎起他的急救箱，走到门口时又回头嘱咐了Kirk几句后才离开。门关上后，Kirk慢慢的走到床边，在Spock身旁坐下。

 

Kirk张了张嘴，但是一个音节都没出来。Spock耐心等待着。“……我一开始就不该逼你吃……”最后，Kirk终于憋出来这么一句。Spock抬起手，食指和中指并拢擦过Kirk的手背，随后落在Kirk的脸颊上。

 

_自责是不合逻辑的，t’hy’la_ _。_

 

Kirk朝他瞥了一眼，嘴角终于勾了勾。“看来对你，我以后要多加小心了。”他的手覆上Spock的，Kirk转头，在已展开的掌心中落下一个吻。

 

THE END


End file.
